The fight of their life
by DarkAngelTrincy
Summary: The biggest fight ever


(DBZ, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi are not my creations.....well obviously...but Trincy, Sailor Universe/ Jamina, and Sarassi are my creations...so don't sue me!!...oh yeah and please R&R!!! thanks much)  
  
  
Trincy sat on her bed grabbing at her head. She had the worst headache ever and she didn't know why. She walked into the kitchen and opened a small cabinet filled with medicines. Trincy grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and took a few pills. Maybe I should go for a walk...that might make me feel better she thought. She walked into her large backyard and walked towards what they called the tree of light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sarassi walked around looking for what everyone called the tree of earth. She walked deep into the forest and found a large tree that glowed with a bright green light. Sarassi smiled and placed her hand on the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi and chibi-usa were taking a walk just to get away from the big city. When they noticed a large tree (the tree of air) that glowed with a bright blue light. Usagi walked up and placed her hand on the glowing tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trincy looked strangely at Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kione, Washu and Tenchi.  
"How did you guys get here?" Trincy asked  
"we were just about to ask you that" Tenchi replied  
"what do you mean?....this is my backyard"  
"really?....your backyard? then how did we get here?"  
"Could someone mind helping us!" Ami Waved at the people  
"and who are you?" Trincy raised her eyebrow  
"...well first I want to know where we are"  
"you all are in my backyard"  
"What!? me and chibi-usa were just taking a walk and I saw a big glowing tree and I touched it then poof! I was here" Usagi exclaimed  
"and I was walking and I saw the Tree of Soul and I touched it then I appeared here" Sarassi added  
"and I had a headache so I went for a walk and I saw the Tree of Light....I touched it then you guys kinda appeared here" Trincy scratched her head in confusion  
Trunks came walking to where the group of people were standing. He raised an eyebrow  
"Trincy who are all these people" he asked his daughter  
"that's a good question they said they touched the tree of air and the tree of soul at the same time I touched the tree of light and they just appeared" Trincy explained  
"well that explains it...all the trees are connected to each other when all three of you touched it...you all got transferred to the main tree which is the tree of light"   
"that makes sense" Ami replied  
"and its a good thing you came, maybe you guys can help us fight the androids"  
".....well if we all got transferred then....Kane also got transferred to" Tenchi added  
"....oh no....not Kane" Ryoko shook her head  
"Kane?" Trincy asked  
"yeah Kane he's one of our worst enemies"  
"so its like another android?"  
"yeah I guess"  
"oh no....this isn't good"  
"I would say since most likely the Amazon Quartette is here to" Usagi added  
"COULD IT GET ANY WORSE!!" Trincy yelled  
Just then it started to Rain. Trincy sighed  
"I guess it could.....well anyhow...you guys can stay with us...I guess Dinner is in an hour" Trincy led the group of people into the large house and upstairs to a large bedroom "you guys can stay here there is a few air mattresses you can blow up and there are blankets in that closet I suggests that you shower and change before dinner....my parents are a little strict"   
"Ok" Tenchi smiled and pulled out the air mattresses out of the closet   
"and the air pump is in the other closet" Trincy walked down the hall and into her room. Tenchi pulled out the air pump and began pumping up the air mattress  
"so who's sleeping where?" Usagi asked  
"I guess it doesn't matter" Tenchi replied  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone sat around the dinner table.  
"Trincy will you please introduce your friends to us" Geta asked  
"well this is Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Ami, Rei, makoto, minako, haruka, michiru, hotaru, Sentusa, Mamoru, Jamina, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Sarassi, Mihoshi, Kione, and Tenchi" Trincy said  
"oh well welcome to our house, I'm Geta this is Trunks, Ginks and TJ" Geta smiled  
"well that's all fine and dandy but they need some sleep so it's off to bed with you!" Trincy told everyone  
Trincy and everyone walked upstairs to their rooms for a good nights rest for the fight tomorrow.  



End file.
